Afternoon Period
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin adalah guru pengganti Bahasa Inggris disekolah mewah tempat Sehun menempuh pendidikan. Sehun bukannya anak nakal yang suka membuat onar, ia hanya lemah di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Hanya Bahasa Inggris! Beruntunglah guru pengganti ini memiliki cara luar biasa yang membuat Sehun mulai mengerti pelajaran tersebut. KaiHun. Yaoi. Two Shot. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin adalah guru pengganti matematika disekolah mewah tempat Sehun menempuh pendidikan. Sehun bukannya anak nakal yang suka membuat onar, ia hanya lemah di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Hanya Bahasa Inggris! Beruntunglah guru pengganti ini memiliki cara luar biasa yang membuat Sehun mulai mengerti pelajaran tersebut. KaiHun. Yaoi. One Shot. Rated M.

One Shot.

Part One.

"My name is Kim Jongin and I am an English substitute teacher for two semester to replace the absence of Miss Im whose in maternity leave." Sebuah suara penuh wibawa terdengar dari kelas 11-B. Seorang pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun berdiri didepan kelas dengan senyum ramah namun tegas.

Penghuni kelas 11-B langsung bersorak riang melihat kedatangan Kim Jongin. Terutama para wanita-wanitanya dan juga segelintir pria yang kelihatan sama cantiknya dengan para wanita. Ini adalah minggu pertama semester ganjil bagi mereka dan seluruh penghuni sekolah sedang dihebohkan oleh guru Bahasa Inggris baru yang merupakan guru pengganti Miss Im yang sedang cuti melahirkan.

"Only for a year?" Seorang gadis yang duduk paling depan bertanya dengan senyum genitnya.

"Sayang Mr. Kim, mengajar selamanya saja dikelas ini."

"English please." Suara Kim Jongin terdengar lembut namun tegas.

"Can we have a handsome teacher for the next two year, please?" Gadis lain bertanya dengan senyum yang tidak kalah genit dari gadis sebelumnya.

"I believe Mr. Kim Joonmyeon is also a good looking teacher. He's with you since last year." Jongin tersenyum pada seluruh kelas yang kini bersorak 'boo' ketika mendengar nama Kim Joonmyeon. Guru matematika mereka yang memang tampan namum killer-nya membuat paus pembunuh merasa minder.

"We want a good looking teacher with good heart, Sir." Kini giliran suara seorang pemuda yang terdengar dan seluruh kelas berseru penuh kesetujuan.

"How do you know I have a good heart. I could give you bunch of homework!" Jongin berkata sambil tertawa yang menyebabkan para gadis juga segelintir pemuda manis berseru penuh kekaguman.

"I know you wouldn't!" Seru seseorang dan disambut oleh ocehan riang para penghuni kelas.

"How can you guys are so sure? I have a mean heart." Jongin berkata lagi dan seluruh kelas semakin riuh. Jongin bukan hanya masih muda, tampan dan bersahaja. Namun perangainya yang ramah dan humoris membuat semua orang menyukainya.

"Okay, now. We should get into real business." Seluruh keras berseru tidak setuju. "Why?"

"Introduce yourself, Sir!"

"Yes! Yes! How old are you, Sir?"

"Where do you live?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Or boyfriend?"

Penghuni kelas itu tentu saja tidak ingin kelas segera dimulai karena minggu pertama sekolah setelah libur panjang itu hanya boleh diisi dengan perbincangan singkat dan juga mungkin perkenalan. Jadi mereka berusaha keras untuk membawa para guru agar tidak segera memulai pelajaran.

"Okay, okay." Jongin memamerkan senyuman penuh kharismanya. "I am twenty five years old. I came from Daegu and been living in Seoul since I graduated from high school. And I don't have a boyfriend, or girlfriend at the moment."

Sorakan gembira terdengar lagi dari kelas 11-B.

"Okay, enough with the introduction. Now, you guys introduce yourself in front of the class. For five minutes at least." Jongin berkata ramah dan mulai membuka buku absen.

"Five minutes?" Anak-anak kelas tersebut mengeluh. Lima menit adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk memperkenalkan diri. Beberapa anak mulai mengeluarkan kerta dan pensil untuk menulis list apa saja yang akan mereka katakan didepan nanti.

Sedangkan salah seorang murid dikelas tersebut yang memiliki berambut hitam kelam dan kulit seputih Putri Salju menunduk dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir turun ke dahinya. Murid bernama Oh Sehun itu memang sangat lemah dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya selalu pas-pasan. Dan itupun sebenarnya bantuan contekan dari teman-temannya. Mana mungkin ia bisa memperkenalkan diri dalam Bahasa Inggris selama lima menit didepan kelas?!

Ditengah-tengah kebingungannya, salah satu teman sekelasnya sudah maju kedepan. Memperkanlkan dirinya. Lalu satu temannya lagi. Hingga tiga orang lagi. Sementara Sehun baru menulis 'My name is Oh Sehun'.

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun terlonjak dari duduknya.

Tidak…tidak mungkin ia sudah dipanggil sekarang.

Mata seluruh murid penghuni kelas 11-B memandang Sehun, membuat Jongin langsung mengetahui mana murid yang bernama Oh Sehun. Beberapa pasang mata menunjukkan sorot penuh rasa iba, mereka tahu betapa lemahnya Sehun dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"Why are you still sitting there?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sehun yang tidak kunjung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Seonsaengnim.." Sehun dengan gugup berusaha mencari alasan.

"Yes? I think we agreed before that you should call me Mister."

"Uh, Mister..aku..aku.." Sehun rasanya malu sekali. Biarpun sudah rahasia umum jika ia tidak begitu pintar Bahasa Inggris, kan tidak seharusnya juga ia dipermalukan seperti ini. Teman-temannya hanya bungkam dan memandangi Sehun yang dipermalukan oleh si guru pengganti.

"Fine, you'll be the last one." Jongin kembali membaca buku absen untuk memanggil nama anak yang lain. Sehun menghela nafas lega namun rasa takut kembali menggerayangi punggungnya. Jika dia giliran terakhir, bisa-bisa nanti si guru pengganti tampan ini akan mempermalukannya habis-habisan didepan kelas!

Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Baek, aku tolong buatkan dong!" Sehun meminta tolong teman sebangkunya yang sudah maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hah, kau memang selalu jadi target guru bahasa Inggris manapun." Baekhyun, teman sebangku Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Mengasihani nasib pemuda cantik itu. Sepertinya semester ini akan jadi semester yang berat untuk teman sebangkunya.

—

Dua minggu.

Ini baru dua minggu setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai yang berarti sudah empat kali pertemuan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dikelas 11-B. Yang berarti pula sudah enam jam Sehun berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Kim Jongin, guru pengganti Bahasa Inggris yang digandrungi banyak kauh hawa dan segelintir kaum adam.

Sehun rasanya ingin pindah sekolah saja kalau seperti ini.

Ini adalah hari Rabu dan hari Rabu berarti ada mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris selama satu setengah jam lamanya dijam pelajaran terakhir. Sehun yang dari awal sudah benci sekali dengan pelajaran itu jadi semakin benci karena si guru pengganti sialan itu selalu membuatnya menderita.

Bukan hanya menderita tapi juga dipermalukan! Sekarang seluruh sekolah tahu tentang kebodohan Sehun dalam berbahasa Inggris. Atau tentang Sehun yang tidak bisa memperkenalkan diri dalam Bahasa Inggris atau Sehun yang tidak tahu arti kata-kata sederhana dalam Bahasa Inggris seperti kick, give, hug, break..

Akkk!

Dan dihari Jumat nanti Sehun masih harus menghadapi si kejam Kim Jongin lagi!

 _Mommy! Hunnie mau nikah aja Mom!_

Kalau Sehun perhatikan sepertinya Jongin itu punya dendam tidak wajar pada Sehun. Murid lain jika tidak bisa akan dibimbing dan diajari dengan sabar sedangkan dirinya? Akan dicibir dan dipermalukan didepan seluruh kelas.

Dengan setengah hati Sehun masuk kedalam area sekolahnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah merasa semalas ini masuk sekolah. Dalam hati ia berjanji nanti sepulang sekolah akan meminta pada ibunya agar ia diperbolehkan kursus Bahasa Inggris.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua lebih lima belas menit.

Kelas Bahasa Inggris sudah dimulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu namun tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun masih kosong. Sehun memang tadi saat pergantian pelajaran berkata akan ke toilet namun sampai sekarang tidak juga kembali.

Sudah tahu si guru Kim ini sensitif dengan Sehun kenapa pula bocah itu pakai acara terlambat segala. Bisa dicecar habis-habisan kan teman sebangkunya itu? Aduh, Baekhyun sungguhan cemas dengan teman sebangkunya yang manja dan cantik.

"Baekhyun, where is Sehun? Is he absent today?" Baekhyun terlonjak ditempat duduknya. Baru saja ia memikirkan Sehun, Jongin sudah menanyakan keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Uh, n-no Mister. He went to toilet. Do you want me to check him out?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum gugup.

"Yeah, go look for him."

Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat menuju toilet sekolah dan mencari keberadaan Sehun. Tidak ada. Baekhyun mencoba toilet dibagian lain sekolah tidak ada juga. Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Sehun tidak juga diangkat.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit mencari diseluruh penjuru sekolah, Baekhyun kembali dengan pipi memerah karena kepanasan setelah berlarian. Baekhyun melapor pada Jongin jika ia tidak bisa menemukan Sehun dimana-mana dan ia hanya disuruh duduk kembali ke bangkunya. Lalu pelajaran pun dilanjutkan.

"—we only use these words when.."

Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengejutkan seluruh penghuni kelas 11-B.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan Oh Sehun kembali ke kelasnya." Seorang guru yang sudah cukup umur dengan wajah galak. Dibelakang guru tersebut berdiri sosok Oh Sehun yang menghilang hampir selama satu jam.

"Besok-besok kalau membolos jangan disamping ruang guru." Si guru galak memandang Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan murid lugu, pendiam dan manis seperti Sehun bisa membolos. Guru galak tersebut adalah guru konseling yang memang sering patroli ketika jam pelajaran, mengecek anak-anak yang menghabiskan waktu dikamar mandi terlalu lama atau murid-murid yang berkeliaran tidak jelas.

Sehun menunduk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan berpasang-pasang mata memandangi dirinya. Sudah malu karena tidak pintar Bahasa Inggris, kini ia harus tambah malu lagi karena ketahuan bolos dan digeret guru konseling kembali ke kelasnya.

"Sehun, temui aku diruang guru sepulang sekolah." Jongin berkata datar dan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Si cantik ini tahu jika ia akan mendapat masalah besar.

Ruang guru sudah sepi.

Hanya ada Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun serta dua guru lain yang kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Memang waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul lima sore. Kebanyakan murid sudah pulang dan guru-guru pun begitu. Hanya beberapa murid tingkat akhir yang masih belajar diperpustakaan.

Dan juga Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu guru Bahasa Inggrisnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Seonsaengnim.." Sehun memberanikan berbicara setelah satu jam mereka saling diam. Jongin tadi hanya memberikan perintah pada Sehun untuk merapikan tumpukan kertas tugas yang berantakan dan bercampur baur antara kelas sepuluh dan sebelas.

"Hm?"

"Uh.." Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Minta maaf karena sudah membolos kelas Bahasa Inggris? Entahlah, Sehun tidak begitu merasa bersalah karena hal itu.

"Apa kau membenciku Oh Sehun?" Jongin meletakkan bolpoinnya dan mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas-kertas tugas yang sedang ia koreksi.

"Eh..tidak.." Sehun menjawab ragu. Memang ia kesal sekali dengan Kim Jongin tapi membencinya? Uh, tidak juga sih.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kenapa kau membolos kelasku? Aku yakin tadi adalah pertama kalinya kau membolos pelajaran." Jongin menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam dan itu membuat Sehun salah tingkah. Bukan hanya karena si guru pengganti ini sangat tampan tapi juga karena ia malu karena alasan membolosnya sangat kekanakan.

"Karena…karena…aku tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris." Sehun menjawab dengan suara sangat pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Hanya karena itu?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Sehun meremehkan.

"Iya hanya karena itu!" Sehun memandang Jongin jengkel. "Aku tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris dan aku selalu stress setiap kali ada pelajaran itu! Dan Seosaengnim malah membuatku merasa lebih buru karena selalu mempermalukanku, menyusahkanku, mengataiku! Bagaimana mungkin aku betah berada dikelas?!"

Jongin menatap tajam Sehun yang terengah-engah setelah menjerit dan mengeluarkan kemarahannya. Sehun semakin kesal karena tatapan menusuk Jongin, dengan langkah kasar Sehun beranjak dan meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Kalau kau keluar, kau tidak lulus kelasku." Jongin berkata dingin dan Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Duduklah kembali."

Sehun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kembali ketempat duduk didepan Jongin. Tidak peduli jika Jongin adalah gurunya, sikap Jongin yang mengesalkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika pria itu adalah seorang guru.

"Seonsaengnim membenciku ya? Kenapa Seonsaengnim suka sekali menyiksaku? Apa Seonsaengnim senang melihatku berdiri didepan kelas selama jam pelajaran cuma karena aku tidak bisa menjawab sebuah pertanyaan? Apa Seonsaengnim senang bisa menghukumku?" Sehun tidak peduli lagi jika ia nanti akan dapat nilai C atau bahkan tidak lulus mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Yang penting sekarang melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada si guru pengganti sok-sokan ini.

"Kau tahu Sehun, dalam dunia pendidikan sering dilakukan riset mengapa setiap murid memiliki output yang berbeda-beda walaupun diberi input yang sama." Jongin berkata tenang, tidak mengindahkan letupan kemaran Sehun padanya. "Karena setiap murid itu spesial, seperti dirimu."

Dahi Sehun berkerut mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Ada murid yang tidak bisa membaca buku terlalu lama namun ada murid yang suka duduk dan menyerap ilmu dari bacaan. Menjadi tugas seorang guru untuk bisa mengenali setiap muridnya dengan baik dan memberikan ilmu pada si murid dengan cara terbaik agar mereka meresap materi pelajaran dengan baik."

"Seonsa—" Sehun berusaha memotong ucapan Jongin yang menurutnya hanyalah omong kosong.

"Aku rasa aku tahu metode pembelajaran apa yang cocok untukmu. Jadi aku ingin kau belajar Bahasa Inggris bersamaku seminggu tiga kali seusai sekolah. Jika kau tidak berusaha lebih keras dalam mata pelajaranku, bisa-bisa kau tidak naik kelas."

"Hah? Belajar Bahasa Inggris tambahan dengan Seonsaengnim?!" Sehun berteriak keras. "Tidak mau! Sudah cukup aku bertemu Seonsaengnim seminggu dua kali! Aku tidak mau!"

Nyali Sehun besar sekali memang.

Well, baru sekali ini Sehun membentak orang yang lebih tua darinya. Terlebih orang itu adalah gurunya sendiri. Sehun sudah terlalu jengkel pada Jongin yang menurutnya sangat sok.

"Lalu? Kau mau tidak naik kelas?" Jongin menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Aku akan mengambil kursus ditempat kursus yang paling mahal! Aku pasti akan langsung pintar!"

"Sehun, disini ada gurumu yang menawarkan mengajarimu secara cuma-cuma dan kau malah ingin mengambil kursus diluar." Jongin memandang Sehun tidak percaya.

"Seonsaengnim tidak minta bayaran?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jongin melotot mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membantumu. Lagi pula kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Sehun lekat-lekat.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya gugup.

Kenapa pula Jongin harus memandangnya seperti itu.

"Ka-karena Seonsaengnim…se-sering membuatku malu dikelas, memarahiku dan memberiku tugas yang aneh-aneh." Sehun menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tugas yang aneh-aneh?" Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Iya, tugasku sering berbeda dengan tugas teman-teman yang lain. Masa aku disuruh mencatat nama benda-benda didalam kelas tapi yang lain disuruh membuat dialog." Sehun berkata dengan bibir cemberut.

Jongin tertawa.

Sangat keras sampai Sehun takut jika Jongin ternyata orang gila.

"Sehun, Sehun.." Jongin mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya. "Aku memberimu tugas itu karena aku tahu kemampuanmu. Kosa katamu saja masih sangat terbatas bagaimana kau bisa membuat dialog?"

"Tapi…tapi…aku kan jadi malu.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Ia pikir waktu itu Jongin sengaja mempermalukannya jadi diberi tugas seperti itu. Ternyata gurunya itu sangat baik hati dan memberikan tugas yang sesuai dengan kapasitasnya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku selama ini mencoba menekanmu supaya kau banyak melakukan improvisasi tapi setelah aku perhatikan kau memang sangat lemah dalam Bahasa Inggris. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa lulus Bahasa Inggris tahun kemarin."

"Eh, itu karena…karena…aku mencontek waktu ujian." Sehun dengan malu mengakui hal tersebut.

"Astaga." Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Maaf Seonsaengnim. Aku takut tidak naik kelas jadi aku selalu mencontek waktu ujian."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang jangan mencontek lagi karena aku akan membantumu belajar."

"Baik Seonsaengnim!" Sehun tersenyum cerah. Ternyata Jongin tidak hanya guru yang tampan, pintar dan humoris tapi juga sangat baik hati.

"Dan jangan membolos kelasku lagi."

"Hehe, tidak akan Seonsaengnim."

—

Bisa dibilang Jongin kini sedang memanfaatkan jabatan yang ia miliki. Mendekati orang yang ia sukai dengan cara seperti ini sebenarnya tidak salah-salah amat tapi tidak benar juga.

Jongin menyukai Sehun.

Ya, anak didiknya yang manis dan sedikit lemah-eh tidak hanya sedikit sih—dalam Bahasa Inggris itu. Jongin tahu sebagai guru memang sudah wajib baginya untuk membimbing muridnya yang kesulitan namun sayangnya itu bukanlah satu-satunya niat Jongin.

Entah sejak kapan Jongin menyukai Sehun.

Mungkin karena ia sering memperhatikan Sehun yang selalu gugup setiap pelajarannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun selalu ingin menangis setiap kali dipanggil maju kedepan kelas atau bagaimana wajah cantik muridnya itu cemberut jika ia memarahinya.

Sehun itu cantik dan sangat menggemaskan.

Hanya dalam dua minggu Jongin sudah tergila-gila dengan Sehun.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk memberi tutor Sehun, ia berjanji untuk tidak melewati batas. Ia berjanji hanya akan mengajari Sehun belajar saja tidak memberi gombalan-gombalan murahan yang sering ia dengar ketika dulu kuliah. Atau berusaha menyentuh Sehun seperti yang sering ia bayangkan sebelum tidur.

Bukan Jongin seorang guru mesum—well, tidak sepenuhnya karena Jongin harus mengakui jika ia terkadang suka melihat pantat-pantat seksi murid-muridnya—yang suka melecehkan muridnya tapi ia adalah pria normal dengan gairah seksual. Terlebih ia masih muda! Wajar saja jika pikirannya terkadang kemana-mana jika melihat pria semanis dan semolek Sehun.

Tapi janji hanyalah tinggal janji.

Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sehun membuat Jongin mengenal murid cantiknya dengan lebih baik. Sehun itu pribadi yang sangat amat menggemaskan. Cara berbicara, cara ia memandangnya bahkan hingga cara Sehun berpikir membuat Jongin semakin menyukai Sehun.

Bibir tipis merah muda Sehun juga berkali-kali membuat Jongin harus menahan nafas agar sesuatu diantara pahanya tidak tiba-tiba bangun. Rambut hitam Sehun yang berantakan membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat seksi. Yang lebih parah, Jongin bisa melihat lekuk tubuh ramping Sehun dibalik seragam putih yang dipakai Sehun.

Jika Sehun kepayahan karena tambahan jam belajar Bahasa Inggris seusai pulang sekolah maka Jongin kepayahan karena selama tambahan jam belajar tersebut ia harus berkali-kali menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang muridnya yang kadang sering tidak tahu jika kelakuannya bisa membangkitkan gairah.

"Seonsaengnim, ibuku menyuruhku memberikan ini pada Seonsaengnim!" Sehun meletakkan sekotak besar kimchi didepan Jongin yang sedang merapikan kertas-kertas tugas. Ini adalah hari kedua Jongin memberi tutor untuk Sehun dan tingkah Sehun sudah begitu menggemaskan membuat Jongin ingin sekali melupakan etika antara guru dan murid.

"Kata ibu ini ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku belajar!" Sehun duduk dengan riang didepan Jongin.

"Ah, kenapa ibumu repot-repot sekali.." Jongin terpana melihat ukuran kotak yang dibawa Sehun. "Sudah tugasku untuk membantumu."

"Pokoknya diterima saja! Aku tidak mau membawa kotak sebesar dan seberat ini pulang kembali kerumah!" Sehun berkata galak dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Bahasa Inggris untuk anak sekolah menengah pertama—memang memalukan tapi kenyataannya Sehun memang sangat tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris.

"Baiklah, katakan terima kasih pada ibumu." Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Sehun. "Nah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran sore ini."

Baru lima menit mereka belajar tiba-tiba langit mengeluarkan bunyi gelegar yang mengejutkan Jongin dan Sehun. Keduanya memandang keluar jendela kelas kosong yang sedang mereka gunakan untuk belajar.

"Seonsaengnim, sepertinya akan hujan deras."

"Ya, sepertinya seperti itu." Benar saja, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya disertai kilat dan juga guntur.

"Se-seonsaengnimm…" Sehun memandang ngeri langit diluar yang berwarna abu-abu gelap.

"Kau takut?" Jongin bertanya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun ia sudah tahu apa yang Sehun rasakan. Pemuda itu tanpa malu pindah duduk disebelahnya dan menggeret kursi mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Aku benci kilat dan guntur." Sehun bergumam pelan.

"B-baiklah, duduk disini jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Jongin memandang gugup Sehun yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya. Lengan mereka menempel dan Jongin bisa melihat jelas wajah cantik Sehun dari samping. Bulu mata lentik pemuda itu sangat indah dan berkedip-kedip manja.

"Kita teruskan pe—"

"AAA!" Sehun meraih dan meremas tangan Jongin ketika suara guntur terdengar memecah langit.

"Sshh, tenanglah. Aku ada disini. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Jongin membalas remasan tangan Sehun kemudian membelai bahu muridnya berusaha menenangkan. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menahan diri jika Sehun seperti ini? "Mengobrol dengangku agar kau tidak terlalu memikirkan hujan diluar."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dan memandang gurunya yang ternyata jauh lebih tampan dari jarak kurang dari lima belas senti meter. Sehun menundukkan kepala berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul dipipinya.

 _Aduh, Jongin Seonsaengnim tampan sekali. Kenapa juga aku pindah kesini? Aku jadi seperti sedang menggoda Jongin Seonsaengnim kaaan. Tapi aku benar-benar takut petir…_

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepulang sekolah biasanya Hun?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan untuk membantu Sehun melupakan rasa takutnya.

"Uh, pulang dan bermain bersama Vivi." Sehun menjawab masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Vivi?"

"Iya, Vivi itu peliharaanku." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan senyum lebar. Membicarakan Vivi dan kelucuan anjing itu memang bisa membuat Sehun ceria. "Apa Seonsaengnim juga punya peliharaanku?"

"Tentu saja punya. Namanya Monggu. Lalu ada dua lagi yang ada dirumah." Jongin menjawab riang. Senang karena Sehun sudah terlihat lebih santai. Jongin terus bertanya-tanya tentang peliharaan Sehun hingga entah bagaimana mereka bicara tentang pacar.

"Aku belum pernah punya pacar tapi sebelum aku lulus SMU ingin sekali merasakan yang namanya berkencan." Sehun bicara sambil memainkan pensil ditangannya.

"Kau belum pernah punya pacar? Kau kan sangat manis." Jongin berkata tanpa banyak berpikir.

"Menurut Seonsaengnim aku manis?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata membesar dan bibir digigit. Sial, untuk apa Sehun menggigit bibirnya? Tidak tahu apa jika Jongin membayangkan jika bibirnya yang digigit Sehun?

"U-uh, yeah. Aku pikir semua orang menganggap kau manis." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah menggemaskan Sehun.

"Tapi rasanya berbeda jika yang mengatakannya guru tampan seperti Jongin Seonsaengnim.." Sehun berkata lirih dengan pipi bersemburat merah muda. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sehun dengan mata terbelalak.

Apa Sehun baru saja menyebutnya tampan?

"Errr, ka-kalau begitu…kita lanjutkan saja belajarnya." Jongin berusaha untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya karena ucapan Sehun barusan. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar seseornag memujinya tampan.

"Eh, baiklah." Sehun yang lugu dan naif tentu saja mengiyakan ucapan Jongin. Beruntung langit diluar sudah tidak mengeluarkan kilat dan guntur meskipun hujan deras masih mengguyur tanah Seoul.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?" Jongin berdeham dan menatap halaman terakhir dimana ia mengajari Sehun tadi. "Kita sampai wajah."

"Uh, sudah sampai mata." Sehun menarik bukunya yang tadi berada diseberang Jongin sampai beberapa peralatan tulis jatuh disebelahnya. "Aduh, tunggu sebentar Seonsaengnim."

Dan Jongin pun menyesal sudah mengangkat pandangannya dari buku.

Sehun menungging mengambil peralatan tulisnya yang terjatuh memberikan pemandangan yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat secara diam-diam, Sehun's booty. Fuck, sungguh indah dua bongkahan yang masih terlindung celana seragam itu. Bulat sempurna dan bergoyang menggoda setiap pemiliknya bergerak.

Jongin jadi teringat akan khayalannya semalam, Sehun menungging sementara ia menciumi bulatan sintal itu dan mendengarkan desahan merdu Sehun memintanya untuk terus melecehkan daging kenyal tersebut.

"Seonsaengnim?"

Jongin tersentak ketika suara Sehun memanggilnya.

"Hm?" Jongin menatap ke arah antara kedua kakinya, untung saja celana yang ia pakai hari ini longgar jadi penisnya yang sudah setengah ereksi tidak terlihat.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Eh tidak, hanya memikirkan pan-pan…panda di Cina." Jongin mengutuk dirinya karena jawaban bodoh yang ia lontarkan.

"Panda?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Sudah lanjutkan saja pelajaran kita." Jongin mengibaskan tangannya dan mencoba kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Jadi sebutkan bagian-bagian wajah kita."

"Hair!" Sehun menyentuh rambutnya.

"For…fro..for.." Sehun meraba dahinya sendiri sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat Bahasa Inggris dari dahi.

"Forehead."

"Ah iya forehead!" Sehun memekik. "Eyebrow, eyelashes, eyes, nose, ear.." Sehun terus menyebutkan seluruh organ diwajahnya hingga ketika sampai ia menyentuh bibirnya Jongin mulai tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi.

Sungguh, Sehun sebenarnya tidak melakukan hal aneh apapun. Sehun hanyalah pemuda lugu yang bahkan tidak sadar jika Jongin sedari tadi memandangi tubuhnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Pemuda itu hanya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri tapi Jongin bisa merasakan sesuatu diantara kakinya mulai mengeras.

"Seon…Seonsaengnim…" Kesadaran Jongin kembali saat Sehun memanggilnya. Sehun terlihat bingung karena….karena…tangan Jongin tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, entah bagaimana jemari Jongin tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas bibir merah muda Sehun dan menyentuhnya lembut.

"Uh, ma-maaf.." Jongin segera menarik tangannya dan meminta maaf dengan wajah merah padam. Bagimana bisa ia lepas kendali seperti itu? Astaga ingat Kim! Kau ini seorang guru!

Tapi…

Pemuda seperti Sehun ini sangat langka.

Sepertinya mengambil kesempatan sedikit tak apa kan?

Sedikit saja.

Ya, hanya sedikit.

"Ehem, lalu sekarang kita akan belajar bagian tubuh yang lain." Jongin berkata sambil lalu seraya membuka halaman buku selanjutnya. Sehun hanya menurut dan membuka halaman selanjutnya, melupakan sikap aneh Jongin dalam sekejap.

"Nah, sekarang ini adalah neck." Jongin memandang Sehun seraya menyentuh leher jenjang Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Leher itu neck." Sehun mengulangi. "Lalu?"

Jongin tidak melepaskan jarinya dari leher Sehun malah ia mengelus kulit halus itu dengan punggung tangannya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak turun menuju bahu Sehun yang masih dibungkus seragam.

"Ini shoulder." Jongin meremas lembut bahu Sehun.

"Bahu itu shoulder." Sehun masih tidak sadar dengan tindakan pelecehan Jongin. Bibirnya terus bergumam mengulangi kata-kata Bahasa Inggris yang ia pelajari.

"Angkat tanganmu." Mata Jongin sudah ditutupi kabut birahi, pikirannya sudah tidak lurus lagi. Tidak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai seorang guru yang penting ia bisa mencicipi sedikit saja pemuda manis yang kini duduk menghadap dirinya.

Sehun tentu saja menurut dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Ini adalah armpit." Jongin mengelus ketiak Sehun lembut.

"A-armpit…a-aahhh..ge-geli Seonsaengnim jangan disana.." Sehun mendesah kecil merasakan tangan Jongin meraba ketiaknya. Sementara Jongin yang mendengar desahan itu seolah merasa nafsunya yang sudah terbakar dituang bensin.

"Se-seonsangenimmhh…he-hentikaaannhhh…ahhh…hahaha..geliiii…" Sehun menurunkan tangannya berusaha mendorong Jongin agar berhenti menyentuh ketiaknya. Jongin tentu saja tidak berhenti malah ia sengaja menggelitik Sehun sekaligus meraba ketika, lengan dan juga dada Sehun.

"Sekarang yang ini…" Jongin menahan seringai diwajahnya ketika jarinya menemukan tonjolan kecil didada Sehun.

"Mhhmm..ja-janganhh.." Tubuh Sehun mengejang merasakan sentuhan lembut jari Jongin dibagian tubuh tersebut. Rasanya geli…tapi bukan hanya geli saja. Ada sesuatu yang lain dan Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa ini keras Sehun?" Jongin sudah tidak lagi menahan seringainya. Bahkan tangannya yang satu lagi sudah mengelus perut rata Sehun dari luar seragam.

"Nghhh…Seonsaengnimhhh…" Pipi Sehun memerah dan pemuda itu tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa malu.

"Ini adalah nipple." Jongin memilin puting kanan Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Sehun.

"Ni-nipp—aaahhhhhh!" Sehun mengerang keras. Entah bagaimana jari Jongin bisa menyelinap masuk kedalam seragamnya dan mencubit puting tegang Sehun kencang. "S-seonsaengnim!"

Jongin menarik Sehun berbaring ke atas meja dan membuka kasar seragam Sehun hingga kancingnya lepas melenting ke berbagai arah. Jongin menjilat bibirnya melihat tubuh molek Sehun yang siap ia nikmati.

"A-apa yang Seonsaengnim lakukan?"

To Be Continue

Halooooooooo!

One shot ini Author persembahkan sebagai permohonan maaf karena kemarin final chapter My Cutest Neighbor kelamaan updatenya.

Sebenernya mau dibikin satu chapter tapi belum sampe enaena udah 4k lebih hahahaha.

Chapter selanjutnya maljum depan ya kalo engga molor lagi wkwkwk

Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya standar banget…

Gara-gara liat Knowing Bros jadi terinspirasi bikin cerita disekolah hehehe.

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya yaaaa^^

Gomawooooo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin adalah guru pengganti Bahasa Inggris disekolah mewah tempat Sehun menempuh pendidikan. Sehun bukannya anak nakal yang suka membuat onar, ia hanya lemah di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Hanya Bahasa Inggris! Beruntunglah guru pengganti ini memiliki cara luar biasa yang membuat Sehun mulai mengerti pelajaran tersebut. KaiHun. Yaoi. One Shot. Rated M.

One Shot.

Part Two

"H-hentikan Seonsaengnimhh…i-ini geli sekali…ahhh…"

"Shh, aku tau kau menyukai ini Sehunnie. Lihat lah milikmu sudah tegang sekali."

"Ta-tapi—ahhh…kita seharusnya be-belajarhh…"

"Kita sedang belajar Sehun." Pria dua puluh lima tahun yang berdiri memenjarakan pemuda dibawahnya yang bertelanjang dada. "Ini adalah chest."

"Hngghhh..ahhhh…" Sehun, pemuda yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas itu mendesah keras. Dadanya baru saja diraba sensual oleh tangan besar guru Bahasa Inggrisnya, Kim Jongin.

"Lalu ini adalah stomach." Tangan Jongin turun kebawah mengelus perut rata Sehun yang halus dan bersih. Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun gemetar karena sentuhan sederhana seperti itu. Ah ya, perawan memang selalu sensitif. Apalagi perawan lugu seperti Sehun. Sungguh santapan nikmat bagi pria matang seperti Jongin.

"Seo—"

"Panggil Jongin Hyung saja sayang." Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun dan berbisik lembut sembari meninggalkan kecupan juga jilatan nakal pada daun telinga Sehun.

"Jo-jongin Hyunghh.." Pipi Sehun terasa sangat panas. Kepalanya ringan, tubuhnya lemas namun darah dalam dirinya menggelegak seperti air panas yang mendidih. Sehun tidak pernah merasa seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Tangan Jongin yang terus menyentuh dan merabai dada juga perutnya membuat Sehun geli namun ia tidak ingin rasa geli itu berhenti. Nafas panas Jongin dilehernya juga ikut membakar sesuatu dalam diri Sehun.

"Ya sayang?" Jongin mengendusi wangi Sehun yang memabukkan. Hidungnya bergerak dari telinga lalu ke rahang, sepanjang leher jenjang Sehun dan kini berada didada Sehun.

"Mhhmmmhh…ge-gelihhh…uuhhh…" Sehun memandang malu wajah Jongin yang berada didadanya, mengendusi puting merah mudanya yang terasa keras. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gundukan kecil itu dan mengecap puting kanan Sehun.

"Haaaangghhhh…ahhhhh…..Jongin Hyungghhhh…." Sehun meremas lengan Jongin yang memenjarakannya. Kecapan singkat bibir Jongin pada putingnya mengirim ribuan volt sengatan listrik pada tubuh rampingnya.

"Sensitif.." Jongin tersenyum puas. Sehun persis seperti yang sering ia khayalkan. Manis, manja dan polos dengan tubuh sangat sensitif. Gairah Jongin seperti dipacu setiap kali desahan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Be-belajarhh..ahh.." Sehun berusaha berkata-kata namun lidah Jongin tiba-tiba menjilat kemudian menghisap putingnya membuat kepala Sehun terasa kosong.

"Sshh, kita akan kembali belajar Sehunnie." Jongin menjauh sejenak dan memandang wajah cantik Sehun yang semerah tomat. Oh, astaga bisa kah dia menahan diri untuk tidak mencicipi Sehun terlalu jauh jika korbannya semanis ini?

"Aku malu Seonsaengnim.." Sehun berusaha menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan namun Jongin langsung menghentikan hal tersebut.

"Malu kenapa? Kau sangat cantik. Kenapa harus malu?" Jongin memuji Sehun sambil membelai pinggang ramping Sehun lembut.

"A-aku cantik?" Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau cantik sekali." Jongin tersenyum menatap mata indah Sehun yang melebar. "Kau cantik sekali hingga setiap malam aku selalu memimpikanmu." Itu tidak bohong, memang sudah seminggu terakhir Jongin selalu memimpikan Sehun. Kadang mimpi biasa kadang mimpi yang membuat ia harus mencuci seprainya.

"Seonsaengniiiimmm…" Sehun terkikik malu, senang sekali dipuji Jongin. Melihat kesempatan emas itu, Jongin langsung mengecup perut Sehun lagi. Tangannya bergerak aktif berusaha membuka celana seragam Sehun.

"A-ahh..Seo-seonsaengnimhhh…" Sehun kembali terbuai oleh rasa aneh dan nikmat yang diberikan Jongin. Tangannya berusa mendorong Jongin menjauh namun tenaganya seolah lenyap entah kemana.

"Panggil aku Jongin Hyung, baby." Jongin sukses membuka kancing dan juga resleting celana Sehun. Dengan cepat Jongin menurunkan celana seragam beserta celana dalam Sehun hingga pemuda manis itu kini telanjang bulat diatas meja.

"Kenapa ce-celanaku dilepas H-hyung?" Sehun berusaha mencari apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah polos.

"Dengan begini kita akan lebih mudah belajar sayang." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun agar bisa menikmati indahnya tubuh Sehun. Sungguh, bocah manis dihadapannya ini memiliki tubuh sempurna. Pinggulnya ramping, perutnya rata, kaki yang jenjang dan juga kulit yang sangaaaaat halus.

"Tapi aku malu.." Pipi Sehun terlihat begitu merah menunjukkan betapa malunya ia bertelanjang bulat didepan guru Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Tidak usah malu." Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun sehingga pemuda itu bisa menutupi diri dengan kedua tangan. "Apa aku harus melepas pakaianku juga supaya kau tidak malu?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Mmm, aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Sehun berkata polos dan memberikan senyum lugunya pada Jongin. Seperti memenangkan undian, Jongin segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan dan duduk dikursi tempat tadi ia mengajari Sehun.

"I-itu kenapa besar sekali…" Sehun berkata lirih dengan mata terbelalak sambil menunjuk kemaluan Jongin yang terlihat dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya. Jongin hanya tersenyum bangga lalu menarik kursinya agar berada tepat didepan meja Sehun duduk telanjang.

"Nah, sekarang.." Jongin membuka kaki Sehun yang menggantung dimeja lebar-lebar. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Jongin ketika ia melihat penis Sehun setengah tegang.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Jongin Hyung.." Sehun berkata gugup dan berusaha menutup kakinya. "I-iniku rasanya aneh Hyung, aku…aku…a-aku takut..." Sehun menunjuk penis kecilnya dan menatap benda itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seumur hidupnya Sehun belum pernah merasa seperti ini dan tentu saja ia takut. Bagaimana jika nanti ia mati karena alat pipisnya mengeras dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan air pipis lagi?

"Aneh bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya lembut sambil menyeringai lebar. Oh astaga, maafkan dirinya karena sudah menyalah gunakan kepolosan Sehun dan juga posisinya sebagai guru.

"R-rasanya.." Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Rasanya aneh…" Sehun tidak bisa menemukan kata yang bisa mengungkapkan gairah seksual yang menyelubungi dirinya.

"Tenang, aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Jongin membelai lembut paha Sehun sembari menenangkan pemuda itu. Oh, tentu saja ia akan membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik. Jauh jauh jauh lebih baik. "Sekarang buka kakimu yang lebar."

Sehun menurut.

Pahanya ia buka lebar-lebar menujukkan penisnya yang sudah keras.

"I-itu ku kenapa Hyung?" Sehun bertanya lirih antara takut dan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini normal untuk pemuda seusiamu." Jongin meraba paha dalam Sehun membuat tubuh pemuda itu menegang. "Sekarang kau hanya perlu santai dan menikmati semuanya."

"Me-menikmati ap—AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sehun tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena penisnya tiba-tiba dilingkupi sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget melihat guru Bahasa Inggrisnya meraup penisnya lalu menghisap dan mengulumnya seperti permen.

"Ahhh…ahhh…Se-seonsaengnimhh…h-hentikanhhh…" Sehun berusaha mendorong kepala Jongin menjauh karena sensasi yang ia rasakan terlalu berlebihan untuk tubuhnya terima. Sehun masih belum terbiasa memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Hyung dan sebenarnya panggilan 'seonsaengnim' itu membuat Jongin merasa lebih bergairah.

"Kenapa? Bukankah rasanya enak?" Jongin berhenti mengulum penis Sehun dan memandang Sehun yang nafasnya panjang pendek.

"A-aneh Ssaem.." Sehun memandang ngeri penisnya yang terlihat semakin keras.

"Tapi enak kan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dengan ekspresi menggemaskan membuat Jongin harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang pemuda kelewat polos itu. Saking polosnya Jongin sampai heran, harusnya remaja seumuran Sehun sudah tertarik dan setidaknya mengerti sedikit tentang seks. Tapi Sehun? Sepertinya mimpi basah saja belum.

"Ngghhh…ahhhh…Seo-seonsaengnimhhh…" Jongin mengurut lembut penis Sehun dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan satunya mengelusi paha dan perut Sehun agar pemuda itu lebih santai.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?" Mata Jongin menatap intens raut wajah Sehun.

"Hmmhhh…Seon-seonsaengnimhh…ahhh…uuuhhhh…nyahhh..." Sehun tidak bisa menjawab. Tentu saja tidak bisa, otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Yang ada dalam dirinya kini hanyalah euphoria kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

Jongin tidak perlu kuat-kuat memijat atau mengocok penis mungil itu karena ia yakin jika pemilik penis ditangannya sudah kelabakan dengan rasa nikmat yang baru pertama kali dirasakan.

"Kau cantik sekali Sehunnie.." Jongin bergumam lirih melihat pemuda pujaannya yang dikuasai nafsu. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin bisa menikmati pemandangan seindah Sehun yang bergeliat sensual.

"Se-seonsaengnimhh..a-akuhhh…nyahhh…ahhh…nnghhh…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya memandang tangan Jongin yang terus mengurut penisnya tanpa henti.

"Kenapa Sehunnie? Apa enak sekali sampai kau tidak bisa berkata-kata? Apa kau menyukai penismu aku mainkan seperti ini?" Jongin berkata nakal dan membuka paha Sehun lebih lebar lagi. Mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan Sehun merasakan gelombang rasa malu menerpa dirinya. Ah, betapa memalukan bagi Sehun harus mengakui jika ia menyukai tangan Jongin yang mengocok penisnya.

"Mhhmm…hnnghhhh…ahhh..Se-seonsaengnimhhh…nyahhhh…ohhh…AKKHHH!" Sehun pikir penisnya dikocok dan diurut seperti tadi adalah hal ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan namun ketika Jongin mencubit kepala penisnya jutaan volt listrik kembali menghantam tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…hhhnnghhh…h-hentikan Seonsaengnimhhh…uuuhhhh…ooohhh…" Sehun mencengkram pinggiran meja kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa kau ingin….pipis?" Jongin menyeringai begitu lebar. Penis ditangannya sudah berkedut-kedut keras dan cairan bening mengucur deras dari kepala penis yang begitu merah.

"Ahh..i-iya Ssaemhh..mmhhmmm….le-lepashhh..ahhh..nanti tangan Ssaem k-kotorhh…ahh..ohhh…" Sehun berusaha menutup kakinya dan menjauh dari Jongin yang terlihat belum juga akan berhenti memainkan penisnya.

"Tak apa Sehunnie, keluarkan saja." Jongin menarik paha Sehun kasar agar pemuda itu tidak kemana-mana.

"Akkhh…aahhh…S-ssaemhh…annghhh…hhnnngghhh…ahhh…." Jari Jongin menggesek cepat puncak kepala penis Sehun, memancing cairan kental yang sebentar lagi akan menyembur. Mata Jongin tidak lepas dari wajah Sehun yang sungguh sangat menggairahkan, pipi merah dan juga mata gelisah lalu keringat yang membuat muridnya itu semakin seksi.

"Angghh…ahhh..ahhh…Ssaemhh…nyahhh…ahhh…AAHHHH!" Tubuh Sehun bergetar menyambut orgasme pertamanya. Kakinya menjepit tangan Jongin yang berada diantara pahanya, kepalanya mendongak dan bibirnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan jeritan lantang yang sangat mungkin didengar sampai luar kelas.

Jongin tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk mendeskripsikan keindahan yang baru saja ia saksikan. Bidadari secantik Sehun baru saja mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya dan dia lah yang memberikan orgasme itu! Sungguh sebuah kehormatan.

"S-ssaemhh…a-apa itu…kenapa…kenapa…" Sehun bingung melihat cairan putih yang mengotori tubuhnya. Seharusnya air seni kan berwarna bening atau kekuningan? Tapi kenapa malah berwarna putih dan kental?

"Ini namanya sperma Sehun. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengarnya dalam pelajaran biologi." Jongin mengambil sedikit sperma Sehun dengan jarinya. "Coba rasakan."

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Jongin menyuapkan sperma ke dalam mulutnya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika cairan kental itu mengenai lidahnya namun setelah beberapa saat Sehun malah menjilati jari Jongin untuk merasakan sperma yang menurutnya nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan mengambil spermanya sendiri untuk ia cicipi.

"Kalau kau meminumnya langsung dari sini akan lebih nikmat." Jongin menyentuh penis Sehun, membuat pemuda itu mendesis pelan. "Ayo coba minum dari milikku."

Sehun sama sekali lupa dengan rasa lelahnya akibat orgasme atau fakta bahwa seharusnya ia belajar Bahasa Inggris. Pemuda ini terlalu terbuai dengan rasa nikmat yang baru pertama kali ia alami dan ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Duduklah disini." Jongin berdiri dan menunjuk kursi agar Sehun duduk disana. Sehun dengan patuh melaksanakan perintah Sehun.

"Sekarang kulum penisku sampai kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan." Jongin mengocok penisnya sejenak dan mengarahkan benda itu pada mulut Sehun.

"Me-mengulumnya?" Sehun memandang bingung ke arah Jongin.

"Iya." Jongin sedikit tidak sabaran dan mendorong penisnya kedalam mulut Sehun yang setengah terbuka.

"Ngghh.." Sehun mengerang karena sebuah benda besar dan keras tiba-tiba mengisi mulut mungilnya.

"Sssshhh…" Jongin memejamkan matanya begitu kehangatan meliputi penisnya. Oh, kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan kuluman seseorang pada penisnya? Sepertinya waktu awal perkuliahan dulu yang sudah nyaris empat tahun lalu.

Sehun memandang wajah Jongin yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat tampan ketika sedang menggeram penih nikmat seperti tadi. Ada rasa malu, bangga dan juga senang bisa membuat gurunya yang tampan mengerang seperti itu.

"Good boy.." Jongin membelai rambut hitam Sehun kemudian menggerakkan kepala Sehun agar memaju mundurkan kepalanya. "Gunakan lidahmu untuk membelai kepalanya Sehunnie."

Sehun menjilat kepala penis Jongin ragu-ragu sambil memandang mata Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya. Sementara itu kepalanya masih bergerak naik turun perlahan mengulum sepertiga batang penis Jongin yang keras.

"Shit, you look so innocent and sinful." Jongin bergumam pelan yang ia yakini Sehun tidak paham maksudnya. Meskipun begitu Sehun bisa merasakan jika ucapan Jongin barusan adalah pujian untuknya karena ekspresi Jongin sangatlah puas.

"S-ssaemhh.." Sehun melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Jongin dan menatap gurunya dengan tatapan bak anak anjing.

"Kenapa Sehunnie?"

"Mulutku pegal tapi sperma Ssaem tidak juga segera keluar." Sehun berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Harus bersabar Sehun, ayo kulum lagi." Jongin berusaha membujuk Sehun.

"Pegal Ssaem.." Sehun merengek manja. "Tadi aku keluarnya cepat kok, cuma dikocok-kocok sebentar sudah keluar."

Jongin ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dikocok saja bagaimana?" Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan membungkus penisnya dengan tangan lentik Sehun. Pemuda lugu itu dengan patuh mulai menaik turunkan tangannya dengan lembut dan matanya memandang penuh kekaguman pada benda ditangannya tersebut.

"Ssaem…" Mata Sehun terlihat penuh kekaguman. "Kenapa beda sekali dengan punyaku? Ini…ini…besar sekali…."

Jongin terkekeh pelan dan merapikan rambut Sehun yang berantakan.

Sehun terlihat begitu menikmati bermain dengan penis Jongin. Ia tidak hanya mengocok penis tersebut namun sesekali memijat, mengelus bahkan mengecupi penis Jongin. Beberapa kali Sehun juga memuji jika ia menyukai rasa penis Jongin bahkan urat-urat yang menonjol pada batang penis Jongin.

"Mmhmm..shh.." Jongin menggeram untuk kesekian kalinya karena permainan lidah dan mulut serta tangan Sehun yang amatir itu terasa lebih nikmat dari pada kuluman yang pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Woah, berkedut.." Sehun membelalakkan matanya merasakan benda ditangannya berkedut-kedut.

"Kulum Hunnie.." Jongin memerintah Sehun dengan suara serak.

"Hmmhh…" Sehun menurut dan melahap penis itu sebanyak yang ia mampu. Matanya terus mengawasi Jongin yang bergumam lirih tentang akan segera keluar. Pasti sperma yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akan segera keluar!

Sehun menghisap penis Jongin kuat-kuat. Berharap cairan yang sangat ingin ia rasakan lagi segera keluar. Dan benar saja! Penis dimulutnya berkedut kuat lalu sesuatu yang terasa cair dan asin memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Ahh…shithh...ahhh..." Jongin orgasme dengan desahan tertahan. Tangannya berusaha untuk tidak menekan kepala Sehun agar tersedak penisnya.

"Mmhhmm…mmhhmm…" Mata Sehun membesar oleh suka cita. Cairan sperma yang ia idam-idamkan akhirnya bisa ia rasakan. Mulut kecil Sehun tidak bisa menampung seluruh sperma yang keluar dari penis Jongin hingga akhirnya cairan kental itu tumpah mengotori dagu hingga dada Sehun.

"Kau suka?" Jongin memandang takjub pemuda yang kelewat polos itu.

"Ehem!" Sehun menggumam pelan dan juga menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sibuk mengambili sisa-sisa sperma Jongin yang tumpah dibagian tubuhnya. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati melihat sikap Sehun yang polos dan sayangnya pemuda itu tidak sadar jika kepolosannya itu membangkitkan gairah Jongin yang sudah padam sejenak tadi.

Jongin sama sekali tidak berpikir. Yang ia tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa menikmati Sehun sampai ia puas. Tidak peduli lagi jika ia bisa dipenjara karena menyetubuhi pemuda dibawah umur atau ia bisa saja merusak masa depan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, ayo naik ke atas meja." Jongin menuntun Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan spermanya untuk kembali duduk diatas meja.

"Kenapa Ssaem?" Sehun menatap gurunya bingung meskipun tidak menolak permintaan Jongin barusan. Pemuda itu menurut saja saat Jongin membaringkannya diatas meja dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

"S-ssaem…aku malu..." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pipi merah muda. Biarpun sejak tadi ia sudah memakai pakaian tapi membuka bagian terprivatnya pada orang lain itu tetap memalukan.

"Tidak apa. Punya Sehunnie cantik sekali jadi jangan malu ya.." Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Ssaem!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dengan wajah terkejut juga pipi yang lebih merah. Pemuda itu bangun dan duduk diatas meja dengan wajah dipenuhi ekspresi horror.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya bingung, ia pikir ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku!" Sehun menyentuh bibirnya dan menjerit nyaring.

Oke, Jongin bingung.

Mereka sudah saling menyentuh penis dan Sehun histeris karena ia mengecup bibir merah mudanya. Oh, salahkan Jongin yang lupa jika Sehun adalah pemuda lugu yang tidak mengetahui jika menyentuh penis seseorang itu lebih parah dari pada sekedar kecupan dibibir.

"Ci-ciuman pertama kan harusnya diberikan pada orang yang kita sukai!"

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Sehun seketika tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Memang sih selama ini ia sebal sekali pada Jongin yang menurutnya sangat galak ketika mengajar. Namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika Jongin itu sangat tampan dan keren, belum lagi setelah Jongin memberi privat Bahasa Inggris padanya ia jadi semakin tahu jika Jongin itu sangaaaaaat baik hati dan juga sabar serta pengertian.

"U-uh..i-itu.." Sehun memandang Jongin gugup. Guru Bahasa Inggris itu langsung tahu bagaimana isi kepala Sehun, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun lebih jauh lagi Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun dan melumat bibir tipisnya.

"Hmmpphhh…Ssaemppphhhh…." Sehun terkejut dengan ciuman Jongin yang terasa begitu mendalam namun penuh perasaan. Mata Sehun tertutup perlahan merasakan bibir penuh Jongin mengecap bibirnya, bukan hanya mengecap tapi melumat dan menghisap.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin dan membalas ciuman Jongin dengan ragu-ragu karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman. Sehun hanya mengikuti nalurinya dan membalas lumatan bibir Jongin hingga kini keduanya sudah saling melilit lidah dan bertukar saliva dengan penuh gairah.

Jongin meremas dan merabai pinggang, paha hingga bokong Sehun. Dalam hatinya ia mengagumi betapa mulus, ramping namun tetap berisi tubuh Sehun. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Sehun kini sudah kembali berbaring diatas meja dan Jongin menindih tubuhnya.

"Hmmpphh…mmpphh…mmhhmm…" Sehun seolah tidak kehabisan nafas dengan ciuman Jongin yang semakin menuntut. Dikepala Sehun hanya ada bibir manis Jongin dan juga….rasa nikmat dibagian penisnya yang tergencet oleh perut Jongin.

Dibawah sana, dua jemari Jongin mengelus-elus permukaan anus Sehun.

Tubuh Sehun menegang karena dua jari Jongin.

"S-saempphh..hhentikanhh…" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan berusaha menutup kakinya. Tapi Jongin tidak bergeming, ia malah menciumi rahang, telinga hingga leher Sehun dan kedua jarinya masih menggoda lubang Sehun yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Ssaemhhh…nngghh…a-apa yanghhh…ahhhh….AHHHHHH!" Sehun meremas rambut Jongin ketika sesuatu memaksa masuk kedalam lubang anusnya. Mata cantik Sehun berkaca-kaca karena rasa pedih dan nyeri yang menyapa bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ssshhh, tak apa. Tak apa." Jongin menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan mengecupi wajah merah Sehun.

"Keluarkan Ssaemhh…sakit.." Sehun memohon dengan suara lirih.

"Tahan sedikit Sehunnie, nanti akan sangat enak." Jongin menenangkan Sehun sembari terus menghujani tubuh Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan.

"Ngghh…t-tidak mau…ahhh…shhh…." Jongin mulai mendorong dua jarinya agar masuk lebih jauh lagi dan juga melumat puting Sehun yang masih keras, membuat Sehun kembali mendesah oleh rasa geli dan rasa sakit.

"Angghhh…ahhh..Ssaemhhh…oohhh…nyahhhh…." Sehun kebingungan dengan sesnasi yang ia rasakan. Lubangnya masih terasa sangat pedih namun didalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa ada sebuah gelombang yang tidak bisa jelaskan sensasinya.

"Found it." Jongin menyeringai lebar. Untung saja titik kenikmatan Sehun sangat mudah disentuh sehingga kini Sehun tidak hanya merasakan pedih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ssaemhh..ahh..a-apa ituhh..uuhhh…ahhhh…AHHH…OOHHH…NYAHHH…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia tidak mampu menahan gejolak baru yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Ngghh…ahhh..hen-hentikan Ssaemhh…anehh..ahhh…aneh sekali…NYAHH…YAHH…AHHH…SSAEMHH..HENTIKANNHH…HENTIKANHHH…" Sehun mulai menggila ketika dua jari Jongin bertambah menjadi tiga dan ketiga jari tersebut melebarkan lubangnya sekaligus menghajar sebuah titik yang membuat tubuh Sehun menjadi begitu ringan.

Jongin tentu saja tidak berhenti.

Dia terus melebarkan lubang Sehun dan membubuhkan berbagai tanda cinta dibahu hingga dada juga perut Sehun. Tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang menjambak dan mencakar tubuhnya ia tahu jika pemuda itu hanya sedang dilanda kenikmatan teramat sangat.

"Angghhh..ahhh…Ssaemhh..nyahh…oohhh…yahhh…ngghhh…" Sehun rasanya ingin menangis merasakan betapa kuatnya gelombang kenikmatan yang kini sudah menjalar keseluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

"Ssaemhh…Ssaemhh…" Tubuh Sehun mulai gemetar dan Jongin tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah dekat baby?" Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun untuk melihat pemuda itu menggapai puncaknya sekali lagi. Penis mungil Sehun mengucurkan cairan bening ke atas perutnya sendiri lalu dada mulus Sehun yang sudah bengkak dan berhiaskan tanda cinta Jongin. Ekspresi Sehun yang begitu sensual dan juga desahan nyaring yang memanjakan telinganya.

"Ahhh…Ssaemhhh…Ssaemhh…ahhhh…." Sehun meremas pinggiran meja untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang begitu besar.

"Ohhh….ahhhh…a-akuhh…nyahhhh…yahhh….SSAEMMHHHH!" Sehun menggapai puncaknya yang kedua sore itu. Tubuhnya melenting bak busur yang siap meluncurkan anak panah. Bibir mungilnya menjerit begitu lantang hingga kelas itu dipenuhi suara Sehun.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali Sehunnie.." Jongin memandang cairan kental Sehun yang begitu banyak mengotori perut dan juga dada pemuda itu sendiri.

"Hahh..hahh…aku lelah Ssaem…" Sehun memejam matanya sambil mengatur nafas. Orgasme dua kali dalam jarak waktu yang lumayan dekat menguras pemuda lugu yang belum pernah sama sekali merasakan puncak nikmatnya dunia.

"Tapi ini belum selesai." Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun yang masih lemas untuk menungging dimeja.

"Ssaemhh.." Sehun merengek kelelahan dan berusaha menolak sentuhan menggoda Jongin pada bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Sehun merasa ia sudah tidak mampu untuk melakukan apapun kecuali tidur.

"Sebentar saja Hunnie.." Jongin mengecupi leher belakang Sehun, berusaha membangkitkan gairah pemuda itu lagi. Tangannya mencubiti puting bengkak Sehun dan tangan yang lain mengocok lembut penis lengket Sehun.

"Mmmhh…hentikan Ssaemhh…aku mengantuk.." Sehun meronta lemah yang dengan mudah Jongin tangani. Bahkan kini penis raksasa Jongin sudah menggesek belahan pantat Sehun yang menonjol ke belakang.

"SSAEMMHHHH! AHHHH! SAKITHH! SAKITTTHHHH!" Sehun menjerit begitu keras karena rasa sakit pada anusnya yang dipaksa menelan benda raksasa diantara kaki Jongin.

Jongin berhenti sejenak.

Dikecupinya leher Sehun, jarinya mencubiti puting Sehun dan satu lagi mengocok penis Sehun. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit karena penetrasi pertama pemuda tersebut. Tiga jarinya ternyata tidak mampu melebarkan lubang Sehun yang kelewat rapat.

Perlahan Jongin menekan penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Hiks…akkhhhh…sakit sekali Ssaemhhhh….nnghhhh…." Sehun menangis ketika penis Jongin akhirnya bersemayam dalam lubang anusnya.

"Ssshh, jangan menangis. Aku berjanji rasa sakitnya akan segera hilang." Jongin menangkan Sehun yang merengek dan menangis. Tidak tega ia jika langsung menggenjot lubang Sehun yang perawan selain itu ia juga butuh menahan diri agar tidak cepat orgasme karena yah..lubang Sehun terlalu ketat.

Jongin terus membisikkan kata-kata manis serta menyentuh titik-titik sensitif Sehun agar pemuda itu lebih rileks. Pinggangnya sesekali bergerak pelan menggoda lubang Sehun.

"Ngghh…Ssaemhh…penuh sekali rasanya.." Sehun yang sudah lebih tenang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran penis Jongin dalam tubuhnya. Jongin menyeringai senang, sepertinya lubang Sehun sudah mulai bisa ia nikmati.

"NYAHHHH! SSAEMMHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Sehun kembali menjerit membuat Jongin menyringai semakin lebar. Hebat sekali Jongin sudah bisa menemukan titik spesial Sehun dalam sekali hentakan.

"Kau kelewat sensitif sayang tapi aku suka." Jongin mendorong punggung Sehun lebih kebawah agar bokong Sehun semakin menonjol kebelakang yang membuat lubang itu menelan penisnya semakin banyak.

"Ngghhh…ahhhh….Ssaemmhhh…nyahhh…ahhh…oohhhh…." Sehun nyaris limbung saat lubangnya mulai digempur. Jika Jongin tidak menahan tubuhnya bisa dipastikan Sehun sudah merosot ke lantai.

"Ahh..shithh..so fucking tight.." Jongin mencengkram pinggang Sehun erat-erat sambil menghujam lubang anus Sehun kuat-kuat. Oh, astaga…ini adalah seks ternikmat yang pernah Jongin rasakan. Lubang Sehun begitu erat dan hangat. Setiap senti penisnya dipijat oleh dinding anus Sehun yang berkedut.

"S-ssaemhhh…ahhhh…nyahhhh…akhhh…uuhhhh…yahhh…" Sehun hanya bisa mendesah setiap penis Jongin menyentuh prostatnya. Tadi memang bagian sensitifnya itu sudah disentuh oleh jemari Jongin namun sentuhan kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Lebih nikmat dan lebih membuatnya gila.

"Kau suka Sehunnie? Hm?" Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menambahkan karya cinta dipungguh Sehun.

"Ahhh…ahhh…ohhhh..Ssaemmhhh…nyahhhh…" Sehun hanya mendesah karena otaknya seperti tidak bekerja.

"Jawab Sehun." Jongin menghentak kuat lubang Sehun hingga pemuda itu melolong.

"A-akuhh…ahhh…nyahhh…suka Ssaemhh…akkkhhh…nghhhh…." Sehun menjawab disela-sela desahan. "Ooohhh…ahhh…Ssaemmhh…disana enak sekalihh..ohhh…ahhh…"

Jongin semakin menggila.

Dinaikkannya satu kaki Sehun keatas meja agar ia bisa semakin menghujam lubang Sehun. Jika Sehun sudah mendesah penuh nikmat seperti ini maka lampu hijau untuk Jongin. Pria itu bisa melakukan apa saja pada tubuh Sehun sampai ia puas karena Sehun kini sudah akan sepenuhnya pasrah dalam sentuhannya.

"Ohhh…ahhhh…Ssaemhhh! Akkkhhhh..di-disana Ssaemhhh…angghhhh….ohh.." Sungguh Sehun nyaris gila karena sentuhan mendalam pada tubuhnya. Apalagi posisi barunya ini membuat penis Jongin dapat dengan akurat menyentuh prostatnya.

"Akh..kau semakin menjepitku.." Jongin pun sama gilanya dengan Sehun. Penis kerasnya seperti diperah dengan posisi ini. Gerakan pinggul Jongin semakin cepat dan kasar, membuat tubuh Sehun berguncang dan deritan meja terdengar bersahutan dengan desahan Sehun.

"Ngghhh..Ssaemmhh…ahhh…nyahhhh…ahhhh…pe-perutkuhh..ahhh…lagihh…" Sehun tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat utuh karena sesuatu dalam perutnya mulai bergejolak.

"Keluarkan sayang.." Jongin menambah kecepatan pinggulnya, membantu Sehun menggapai orgasmenya yang ketiga. God, betapa bangganya Jongin bisa membuat pemuda cantik itu orgasme berkali-kali hanya dalam kurun waktu singkat.

"ANNNGGGHHHH! SSAEMMHHHH! AK-AKU—ANGGHHH!" Tubuh Sehun mengejang lagi. Tangannya meremas pinggiran meja kuat-kuat dan semburan sperma kembali keluar dari penis mungil Sehun. Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika dinding anus Sehun memijat seluruh batang penisnya dengan kuat. Sial, lubang perawan memang terbaik!

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun dan membaringkannya diatas meja yang kotor oleh sperma Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak bisa banyak melawan karena tenaganya sudah terkuras. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

"Nghh..Ssaemhh..aku lelah.." Sehun merengek pada Jongin yang membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan menggesekkan kepala penis pada bibir lubang sempitnya.

"Sedikit lagi sayang.." Jongin mencengkram pinggang Sehun lalu mendorong penisnya kembali kedalam lubang Sehun.

"Ahhhh…Ssaemhh…nnghhhh…su-sudahhhh…." Sehun mengerang keras. Tubuhnya yang lelah dan sensitif dipaksa untuk melayani Jongin dan penisnya yang masih sekeras baja.

"Mmhhmm…lubangmu masih berkedut baby.." Jongin meraih penis Sehun dan mengocok penis itu lembut. Jarinya menusuk-nusuk lubang urin Sehun yang belepotan sperma.

"Ahhh…nyahhh…ohhh…janganhhh…jangan lagi Ssaemhh…" Tangan Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan jari Jongin dari kepala penisnya namun dengan mudah Jongin tepis dan terus merangsang Sehun agar bergairah kembali.

"Ngghhh…akkhhhh…Ssaemhhh…uuhhh…ohhhh…." Sehun mendesah dengan suara serak. Lubangnya kembali dihujam oleh penis Jongin sementara penisnya dikocok dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Keluar sekali lagi Sehunnie, keluar bersamaku."

"Hnngghhh…ahhh…Ssaemhhh…uhhh…nnghhh…nyahhh…ohhh…" Sebenarnya Sehun sudah nyaris pingsan karena begitu banyak rangsangan dan rasa nikmat yang diterimanya sore ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Jongin belum mau berhenti.

"Ohhh..ahhh…Ssaemhh…hnnghhh…akkhhh…."

"Yahh…nyahh..uhhh…ahhh…akkhhh…mmhhmmm…."

"Ssaemhh…ge-gelihh..uhhh…akuhh…akuhh…hnnghhh….."

Tubuh Sehun menggeliat diatas meja. Dadanya membusung dan kepalanya mendongak. Jongin melihat itu terus menghujani prostat Sehun dengan tusukan-tusukan penuh tenaga.

"Ahhh…hnnghhh…Ssaemhh…" Bibir Sehun sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan desahan lantang, hanya desahan tertahan karena suara pemuda itu sudah habis untuk mendesah sedari tadi.

"Ohh…keluarkan Sehunnie…ahhh…." Perut Jongin terasa bergolak dan pandangannya mulai memutih. Lubang ketat Sehun memerah penisnya untuk segera mengeluarkan sperma dan benar saja…

"Ahhhhh! Sehunhh!"

"S-ssaemhhhhhh!"

Jongin menyemburkan cairan kentalnya kedalam lubang anus Sehun sementara Sehun sekali lagi mengeluarkan cairannya membasahi tubuhnya lagi. Tubuh Jongin jatuh keatas tubuh lemas Sehun, keduanya terengah-engah dan diam menikmati orgasme yang begitu hebat tersebut.

Jongin memandang langit diluar sana yang sudah gelap dan hujan sudah mulai reda menyisakan rintikan yang romantis. Bibir Jongin membentuk senyuman sementara tangannya memeluk tubuh Sehun mesra.

"Sehunnie?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehun, apa kau tidur?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun yang sudah tertidur atau mungkin pingsan. "Oh shit."

—

"Oh, cepat sekali sudah datang." Seorang wanita setengah baya membukakan pintu rumah bercat putih yang terlihat damai dan asri.

"Ah, iya. Tadi Sehun bilang ada PR yang sedikit kesulitan untuk dimengerti." Jongin tersenyum ramah pada wanita tersebut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Kebetulan sekali, siang ini ada temanku yang masuk rumah sakit jadi harus segera kesana. Mau meninggalkan Sehun sendirian tapi dia sangat penakut."

"Kalau begitu biar saya sekalian yang menjaga Sehun, Bibi."

"Baiklah. Naik saja ke atas, Sehun sudah menunggu."

"Baik Bibi." Jongin tersenyum lebar dan segera melangkahkan kakinya naik menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Sehun berada, dimana kamar kekasihnya berada.

Kekasih?

Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.

Sejak kejadian sore itu, Sehun dan Jongin memang menjadi lebih dekat. Sehun meminta Jongin untuk menjadi tutornya. Bukan hanya untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris tapi untuk semua mata pelajaran.

Dari sesi-sesi belajar—dan juga bercinta—itu, keduanya semakin dekat dan mesra. Walau keduanya tidak pernah meresmikan hubungan mereka, tapi kata cinta dan sayang berkali-kali keluar dari bibir mereka. Hubungan keduanya pun tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Baekhyun, teman baik Sehun yang juga teman sebangkunya.

"Sehunnie.."

"Hyuuuuung!" Sehun berseru senang melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dasar manja." Jongin tertawa dan menyambut pelukan Sehun. "Kita baru saja bertemu tadi disekolah kan? Kenapa sudah kangen? Hm?"

"Ish, tadi kan disekolah cuma sebentar dan tidak bisa peluk-peluk Hyung seperti ini." Sehun berkata manja dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Jongin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu kok Hunnie." Jongin mengecup kepala Sehun dan melepaskan pelukan untuk menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya. "Apa kau masih merasa pusing? Masih lemas?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

Sudah tiga hari ini Sehun mengeluh kepalanya pusing, badannya lemas dan mudah sekali merasa lelah. Jongin pikir Sehun hanya kelelahan karena ujian kenaikan kelas segera tiba tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata sakitnya Sehun tidak ada hubungannya dengan ujian.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Jongin tersenyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Apa? Apakah cake strawberry? Tiba-tiba aku ingin cake strawberry atau es krim strawberry atau jus strawberry…"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

Aduh, dugaannya semakin kuat.

"Bukan." Wajah Sehun pun berubah menjadi suram. "Tapi nanti kita akan beli cake strawberry."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang kau harus pipis dan taruh airnya disini." Jongin menyerahkan sebuah gelas plastik bening pada Sehun.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Sehun terkejut dengan permintaan Jongin.

"Sudah lakukan saja." Jongin mendorong Sehun untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat panjang pipih dari dalam tasnya.

Lima menit kemudian Sehun keluar kamar mandi dengan membawa gelas bening berisi cairan kekuningan. Jongin mengambil gelas itu dan memasukkan benda ditangannya dengan wajah serius.

"Hyung, kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?" Sehun ikut duduk disamping Jongin dengan wajah cemas. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

Jongin diam saja, hanya mengelus lengan pemuda itu lembut.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah prihatin. Sehun semakin bingung dengan Jongin yang tidak berkata apa-apa. Berkali-kali ia bertanya pada Jongin apa yang sedang terjadi namun pria itu hanya meremas tangannya saja.

"Sehun, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hah?" Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin memintanya untuk menikah? Memang sih mereka pernah bicara tentang pernikahan namun itu hanya sekilas dan sesaat.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak aku menikah Hyung? Disekolah kan ada peraturan melarang muridnya menikah."

"Karena…" Jongin memandangi perut rata Sehun. "Karena…disini ada baby kita." Jongin mengelus perut Sehun dengan lembut.

"APAA?!"

The End.

Yeayyy engga ngareeeetttttt

Ini chapter dua Author tulis ngebut takut maljum belum kelar terus nanti diomelin sedunia akhirat hahahaha

Gimana chapter ini?

Kurang panas?

Kurang panjang?

Kurang kasar?

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya yaaaaa^^

Gomawo dan selamat Malam Jum'at!


End file.
